


The Fear Loki Tried To Forget

by Rathian Empress (ANGRBODA69)



Series: The Fears of a Broken Mind [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGRBODA69/pseuds/Rathian%20Empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Thor invited his warrior friends to stay with him in Tony's tower. For some reason Thor does not understand, Loki does not like his friends. Well, one in particular, but, since they come together, it might as well be all of them.</p><p>All of his problems began with one man.</p><p>It all started with Fandral...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fear Loki Tried To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, this really wasn't going to have any Thorki in this series but then when I got to the first horizontal line break it just popped in my brain and wouldn't get out. Now I can't continue without it.
> 
> Sooo...ENJOY!
> 
> WARNING DARK!FANDRAL/ABUSED!LOKI
> 
> Also this work has been changed just a tiny bit. Due to some confusion of how JARVIS didn't say crap about the rape part, I fixed it so it's more...believable I guess. If you don't wanna read the whole thing again then then here's a summary. :
> 
> **DO NOT READ THIS QUICK SUMMARY IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THIS FIC BEFORE AND/OR DO NOT WANT SPOILERS**
> 
> Bruce wastes his drink on the main power source of the tower Tony left out before going on a business trip. Tony is a genious so he miniturized it. The power goes out. The Avengers meet up on Steve's floor-AKA the Communal Floor-to wait for the emergency back up power to come on.
> 
> While everything is haywire, Fandral sneaks up to Loki's floor to have a little talk. Rape happens. There are stairs in the tower in case power is shut down in the tower and that's how he gets to Loki. He leaves via the stairs.

 

**WARNING DARK!FANDRAL/ABUSED!LOKI**

**THIS FIC INVOLVES EXPLICIT RAPE ELEMENTS AHEAD!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Thor sighed as he entered the tower, happy to finally be away from all the Council meetings and the exhaustion of Asgard. To be among friends whom he could relax with. He dropped Mjolnir over near the elevator and flopped down onto the couch. Clint raised his beer in acknowledgement and then turned back to the tv.

"Hey Pikachu, watch it. I just had that floor waxed." Tony said as he came out of the kitchen. He took a large bite out of his sandwich and sat down.

"My apologies friend Stark. Would you like me to move my hammer?" he asked. Tony shook his head.

"Nah. Hey, we're having pizza. You want me to order one for you?" Thor smiled.

"If it is not too much trouble, perhaps a veggie one for Loki also." Tony told JARVIS to order the food. "I doubt he'll come down but you're welcome to break your back trying." Thor frowned.

"Is my brother unwell?" the god asked.

"More like he's having a very long period." Clint chuckled at that.

"Do Jotuns have periods?" the archer asked. Thor shifted uneasily.

"I am not sure. Asgard and Jotunheim rarely cross paths enough where we exchange differences of the anatomy." he answered. He was going to have to ask Loki about the matter later.

"So where have you been?" Tony asked. Thor sighed.

"There have been many things I had to straighten out with my father. I have only recently been given a break. So I have taken this chance to get away from Asgard and come visit Loki. How is he?" Thor asked again. Tony sighed.

"Still bitter as usual. But not as much. I've gotten him a few books though. At least that softened him up a bit." Thor seemed to lighten up at the mention of Loki improving.

"I think I shall go see him now. Perhaps my presence will raise his spirits." Thor said.

* * *

Loki sat in his room, reading one of the books that Tony had gotten him. The gesture had been a nice welcome to the tower, but he could still feel the wary eyes of the Avengers on him every time he went down to the communal floor of the tower to take his meals with them. His head jerked up as there was a flash in the distance; a long column of light reaching down from the sky. Then came the thunder.

He rolled his eyes as the sound grew louder. He knew what was coming now. He moved to close the window he was sitting next to, just in case rain came too.

"Brother! I have returned from Asgard with news!" Loki heard his brother exclaim, thirty minutes later as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. Loki gave up on reading his book and closed it. He set it down on the table nearest him and pulled on a robe to cover up his nakedness. Thor entered just as he was tying it closed. The other god didn't even seem to notice and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Hello Thor. I missed you too, even though I shouldn't because you abandoned me for almost a year. I should be angry with you but I am too bored to think of a way to punish you properly." he mumbled into Thor's shoulder.

"There was business the Allfather wished for me to take care of before I could even think about returning." He pulled back a bit.

"Why are you up here all alone brother? The others are on the Captain's floor about to enjoy a nice meal of pizza. Will you not join us?" Loki rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Pizza, really? It is nothing but a grease filled piece of bread with cheese and meat atop it. I will not pollute my body with such a monstrosity." Thor sighed, nuzzling Loki's neck. He ran his hands over the metal cuffs on his brother's wrists.

Odin had forced Loki to wear the magic restraints the moment he learned that Thor wanted to take Loki back to Midgard with him. He couldn't have any of Loki's mischief interfering with his plans now could he?

"Again, I am sorry Loki. There was absolutely no other way he would have let you leave that cell in Asgard." Thor told him. Loki sighed.

"I don't like pizza Thor." Loki said, changing the subject. Thor frowned, catching the hint.

"You have not even tried it yet. If you wish, then you can have the one that comes with vegetables. I took the liberty of having Anthony order that for you. If you do not want it then I can eat it." Thor offered. Loki groaned as he pushed his brother away and wrapped his arms around himself. He turned to the window, watching the rain fall outside.

"You know they do not like me. Not really." Thor groaned and wrapped his arms around Loki's hips from behind.

" _I_  like you." he said. Loki snorted.

"Of course you do. I let you have sex with me so you have to or I would not do it." Thor smiled against his brother's back.

"That is not all I love you for Loki." he said. Loki hummed, resting his palms against the cool window. Loki pressed his ass back into Thor's crotch.

"Show me." Loki commanded. Thor sighed.

"As you wish."

* * *

An hour later, Thor and Loki went down to Steve's floor. Everyone was already eating. Tony put his plate down and began clapping.

"Bravo Thor. You managed to pull the Pale Skinned Wombat from it's cave. Quiet everyone. It might scare." Thor laughed and clapped Loki on the back.

"See brother, I told you they did not hate you." Loki rolled his eyes, but, sat down and took a plate and a slice of pizza, setting it down on the table. Thor sat next to him and pulled his feet onto his lap.

"Looks like you two are working things out quite well." Clint observed from his perch on the counter. Thor smiled and Loki scowled, trying to pull his robe down.

"I hate you for this." Loki said gesturing to the bare skin of his thighs. Thor's smile widened.

"You could have at least let me put a pair of trousers on." Loki sulked as he crossed his legs.

"I really think we should tell them." Thor whispered, which was quite a feat for him.

Loki shook his head.

"Not yet." Loki growled. Tony fell onto the couch beside them. He wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulders and pulled his head onto his chest.

"What are you two whispering about over here? Not another attempt to take over Midgard I hope." he said as Loki tried to push away from him.

"Stark you are ruining my hair." the god hissed. Thor smiled. "I believe I already did that." he said sheepishly. Loki kicked his thigh, still struggling.

"Anthony I think you should let me go so I may eat." Loki said. Tony huffed and ruffled Loki's hair.

"Your hair is really nice by the way." he said. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Anthony. Perhaps I just may let you braid it." the god said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The inventor chuckled and stuffed the last of the pizza crust into his mouth. Loki sighed and accepted the plate of his veggie pizza Thor handed him.

"So who wants to play poker after this?" Tony asked. Everyone groaned.

However later that night, Thor reported that he had to return to Asgard for a few days to straighten out some things. Loki eyed the flashing pendant around his brother's neck. Apparently the Allfather had given him a summoning stone. How convenient.

* * *

"Everyone I have great news!" Thor shouted happily. Everyone turned to look at the blond god. Usually when Thor got excited about a piece of news he wanted to share, it involved all of them.

"What is it Hammer Time?" Tony asked, scotch in one hand and a burrito in the other. Loki eyed his brother curiously.

"It has been decided that a few of my friends will be visiting Midgard in a few days time." Thor beamed. Tony jumped up and down, careful not to spill anything.

"Hey! They can stay here! Oh this is gonna be so much fun. What do they like?" he asked. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Oh wonderful. More Asgardians. I can barely tolerate  _you_  and now you wish to crowd me with more of your kind. How thoughtful." the Trickster scoffed. Thor shook his head and Clint just sighed into his hand.

"Who are these friends Thor?" the archer asked.

"You may have heard of them. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three."

On the couch Loki closed the book he had been reading with a sharp snap and sat up.

"Are you saying that  _all_  of them will be...visiting?" he asked. Thor nodded enthusiastically. Loki's gaze hardened.

"Even Fandral? And Volstagg? Along with Sif  _and_  Hogun?" he said slowly.

"Of course. They have even expressed their eagerness to see you again. I find it wonderful that our friends are so eager to allow me to share the wonders of Midgard with us."

Loki stood and straightened his clothes.

"I don't like Fandral." he hissed, brushing past the other god to get to the elevator. Thor frowned.

"What is the matter with Fandral? I do not understand. Ever since we were children you have disliked Fandral. What has he done to scorn you so?" Thor demanded. Loki whipped around, pointing a black, long-nailed finger into his chest.

"You do not know him like I do." he said. Thor stared at the intensity in his brother's eyes. Tears threatened to spill over his long, dark lashes, but, Loki blinked and they cleared away. Loki took a deep breath and took a step back. "Loki?" Thor whispered softly. Loki ignored him and continued on.

"Brother, wait! Please tell me what is wrong." he pleaded.

Loki stepped into the elevator and commanded JARVIS to take him to his floor. After he stepped out, he ordered that no one be allowed to step onto his floor without his permission.

"Mr. Laufeyson, I do not-" Loki glared up at the ceiling.

"I do not care what you think. You are but a simple machine. Do as you are bid." Loki snapped.

"Very well sir." the AI said before going quiet.

Loki went into his room and threw the book at the wall. It did not satisfy him in the least. He wished it was a dagger going into Fandral's heart instead. Loki threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes.

As he lay there, he realized that tears were streaming from his eyes. He wiped them away furiously. He refused to show weakness. Especially now that he knew he was going to see Fandral again.

* * *

Thor sighed, trying to negotiate with JARVIS.

"What if I just go up and bring him some chocolate?" the god asked.

"Mr. Laufeyson does not desire anything at the moment. He says if he does then he will tell you to send up one of the robots Sir has built." Thor looked at Tony, who had a spoon sticking out of his mouth eting a large bowl of ice cream.

"Can you not override this?" the god asked desperately. Tony shrugged.

"I think you should just give Loki some privacy for now." the inventor advised. Thor squared his shoulders.

"That is not the question I asked you Man of Iron. Can you override the command?" Thor asked again. Tony sighed.

"Of course I can. JARVIS is  _my_  AI. I just think that you should give him some time to cool off. That's all." Thor glared at him. Steve gripped his shoulder.

"I think you should listen to Tony." he said. Thor pressed his lips together.

"I feel I have done something wrong, but, I do not know what to do." the god said helplessly. Natasha sipped her pina colada.

"Maybe you should go out and get him something nice. Like an apology gift." she suggested. Thor looked at her.

"You truly think that would be a good idea?" he asked. Natasha shrugged.

"It works when Clint does it." She smiled at her secret/undecided/unofficial boyfriend. The man shrugged.

"Hey, if you're lover is mad at you, you have do what you have to do." he said. Thor froze.

"L-lover? How did you...?" The god glanced at the other people in the room.

"It's kinda obvious that you and Loki are having sex Thor." Clint told him. Tony stared at the god, burrito halfway to his mouth.

"Wait...you and Loki are having sex?" he cried. Thor looked at him worriedly.

"Would you not like us to do it in the tower?" he asked. Tony almost dropped his food.

"Am I hearing this correctly here?" he asked.

"You're screwing your brother. That's incest!" he exclaimed.

"Loki and I do not share a bloodline. And he is adopted." the god tried to explain. Tony gave an exasperated cry.

"But-but you guys were raised together! Brought up as brothers. You even say he's your brother!" he said. Thor sighed.

"It is...complicated." he told them after a long moment. Tony flopped back down into his seat.

"This is so messed up." he said into his hands that were covering his face.

* * *

Loki refused to come down from his floor for two days. And even then, it was to try and get Thor to reconsider having the warriors stay at the tower.

"Why not let them experience the wonders of a hotel?" the dark haired god asked. Thor shook his head.

"Stark has insisted they stay here. And besides that, I will not have my friends stay in a parasite ridden tavern." Loki glared at him.

"Fine then. But do not expect me to welcome them when they arrive on the morrow." he swore. Thor watched him march away, back to the elevator.

Natasha came out of the kitchen and sat in the chair he was standing next to.

"Do you think something happened back then to make him hate your friends?" she asked. Thor shook his head.

"I do not understand what has come over him. My friends have never been very fond of him because of his pranks, but he has never acted this way in the past. He's never liked them Especially Fandral, but...I do not know."

Natasha screwed the cap off her bottle of water and took a long drink.

"You want me to talk to him or something?" she asked. Thor was quiet for a long moment.

"Would you? I...it seems I just make him so angry when I bring up the subject. Perhaps he would trust you more because you are-" Natasha shot him a look.

"Don't you dare say it's because I'm a woman." she warned with a slight smile. Thor sighed.

"I was going to say that you are like him in many ways." he told her. She smiled and patted his arm.

"Don't worry Thor. Black Widow's got this in the bag."

* * *

Loki stiffened when he heard the elevator doors open.

"Thor I thought I told you to stay off of my floor. I thought I could trust you to control yourself bet apparently I shall have to ask JARVIS to bar you from my floor again. Leave now and I will not kill you." he growled. Natasha stepped into the bedroom.

"Well Thor was smart enough to heed your warning." she said with a smirk. Loki eyed her closely.

"Did he send you in his place then?" Natasha looked around the room, which was even more immaculate than hers, from the carefully placed furniture down to the scrolls stacked in the bookcases.

"I volunteered." she told him. Loki pulled his knees against his chest and laid his chin on the arms he crossed over them.

"Oh really? How considerate of you." he sneered. The spy ignored the tone of his voice. If she'd learned anything about the god, it was that he became harsh with his words and tone of voice when it came to emotional subjects. She sat down beside him and steeled herself.

"How did you get up here? JARVIS was supposed to keep everyone away." the god said. Natasha shrugged.

"I'm a spy Loki. It's what I do." she told him. He frowned.

"Look Loki, Thor's upset because you're upset. He just wants to know what's wrong here. And then you get mad and push him away-don't deny it Loki we've all been seeing it happen for the past week now." Loki stopped shaking his head.

"My quarrel does not lie with Thor, Lady Romanov." he said quietly. She sat down beside him under the window.

"Then where do they lie?" she asked. She barely heard it, but, Loki's breath hitched and his fingers gripped his elbows, the nails digging into skin.

"Loki?" she pushed gently.

"I do not wish to speak of my distresses with you. Ever. Now leave my sight. Your very being makes me ill." he snapped. Natasha stood gracefully and slowly walked from the room. She paused at the elevator.

"I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk about anything, you can come to me. I don't judge."

* * *

Thor looked up hopefully as she stepped from the elevator. She shook her head.

"I had thought so." he muttered. She gave a small smile.

"He just needs time to open up." she assured him. Thor nodded.

"I appreciate your attempt." the god told her. She poked his shoulder.

"No problem. I don't mind." she said. She disappeared into the kitchen for a snack. 'Maybe a nice glass of vodka.' she thought.

Tony greeted her as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Widow. Who did you kill this time?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Hello Tony." she said dryly. The inventor huffed.

"How's things with Loki?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Why are you asking me?" she said. Tony sighed.

"Well I saw when Thor had you go and talk to the crazy god instead of going himself. What's up with that?" Natasha shook her head.

"It's none of your business Stark." The engineer feigned shock.

"Well I never..." he gasped. Natasha ignored him and gathered the necessary ingredients to make a sub.

"See you later Tony. I'll be up on my floor." she told him. He frowned.

"If you were going back to your floor, why'd you come down here and make yourself a sandwich? You have food on your floor you know." The spy shrugged.

"I ran out of pepperoni and jalapeno peppers." she said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he said. She grinned.

"And steak." she added. "For Clint I'm guessing." he said. She nodded. Tony made a shooing motion with his hands.

"Go on. Clint's probably looking for you. Go feed the birdie before he starts pecking our eyes out." he said. She sighed and then left. Tony straightened and went out into the living room.

"Hey Thor! What has you looking so sad?" he asked. Thor glanced at the man, shaking his head.

"It is Loki. He is still upset. I sent the Lady Romanov to speak with him, but, he pushed her away. I do not know what else to do. Sif and the Warriors Three are already on their way tomorrow. I just do not see why he hates them so much." He covered his face with his hands. Tony patted his back.

"It's ok Thor. I'm sure he'll come around." Thor nodded. "I hope so Anthony. I cannot bear for this tension to continue to exist between Loki and my very best friends." Tony grunted unhappily. "I thought I was your best friend." he pouted. Thor let out a small laugh. "You are Man of Iron. One of my most treasured."

* * *

Thor embraced his friends as soon as they stepped from the light of the Bifrost.

"My friends! It is so nice to see you. Come. We shall share drink and eat. Then I will take you to many popular eateries. We shall celebrate until Ragnarok!" he proclaimed.

"Where is Loki? Will he not be joining us?" Fandral asked. Thor gripped the back of Fandral's neck and pulled him close.

"I know not where my brother is at the moment. Though I would have to guess that he is still in his chambers. He uh...was not too excited about the idea of you all visiting. He refuses to come down from his floor." Sif shook her head.

"Still arrogant as always." she muttered. Thor sighed.

"Come then. Do not let my brother's foul mood spoil our plans." the thunder god urged.

* * *

The Avengers hadn't seen Loki for three days now since the warriors came. He didn't bother them though. Not until the fourth day when he had JARVIS call down to Tony to ask for another bottle of scotch. The inventor simply rolled his eyes and remained where he sat.

"Tell him that if he wants it he's gonna have to come down and get it himself. This isn't Asgard. I'm not his fucking servant." JARVIS relayed this to the god.

Over in the corner, Fandral laughed. The man had claimed that he needed time to rest after partying with Thor two days straight all day and all night long. In reality, he was hiding from Sif, who had caught him flirting and kissing another woman. Apparently they were together.

"Finally someone who doesn't give in to that arrogant bastard's every whim. I commend you Man of Iron." he said. Tony raised his glass at him, not looking up from the gauntlet he was working on as the other man stood to go into the kitchen and refresh his own drink.

Twenty minutes later Loki stepped out of the elevator. He glared at Tony, but the engineer paid him no mind.

"There's scotch in the kitchen. And tequila." he offered. The god snorted and walked past him into the kitchen. He snarled at Tony when the man practically fondled him on the way past. The inventor looked up at him innocently.

Loki sighed and entered the kitchen. He opened the cabinet he knew where Tony kept his liquor on his floor. Since he was all out, he grabbed one of the many bottles of scotch inside, a bottle of tequila, bourbon and one of whiskey. He sighed and gathered the bottles in his arms.

"That sure is a lot of alcohol." Fandral said quietly. Loki froze, dropping the bottle of scotch he was holding. He spun around to face the other man. Fandral lifted his drink in greeting.

"Hello Loki. Long time no see huh?" The god backed away from him, not even grabbing another scotch bottle from the cabinet.

"What's going on in there?" Tony called from the living room. Fandral smiled.

"Nothing. Just a little accident. Clumsiness is all." he said. Loki glared at him.

"You know, I missed seeing you Loki. Perhaps we can...hang out as the mortals say. Get to know each other again. Like we used to."

Loki ran back to the elevator, ignoring Tony's cry of distress when he almost knocked over the project he was working on.

Loki dropped all but one of the bottles on his sofa and opened the last. He drank deeply from it, the alcohol burning his throat on its way down. He took a deep breath and placed it on the counter. He wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Is everything alright Mr. Laufeyson?" JARVIS asked. Loki shook his head and took another drink.

"No one comes up to my floor today JARVIS." he said. "Yes sir." the AI answered.

* * *

Fandral sighed and sat back down. Tony looked up at him.

"What's with you and Loki?" he asked. Fandral smiled.

"Why do you ask?" the warrior said. Tony shrugged.

"Loki just ran out of here like a bat out of hell." he told him. Fandral raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we had a dispute some centuries ago. We were...once romantically involved." he began slowly. Tony sat forward.

"You and Loki? No way." he said, shaking his head. Fandral laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked. Tony smiled.

"I just don't see you and him together. He's so...I mean he attacked New York. And he's insane." the engineer pointed out. Fandral sighed.

"He wasn't always like this. He was nice...once. I really don't know what happened.  _Something_  happened obviously, but, he never told us anything about it. I was always good to him though." He drained the rest of his glass and slammed it down onto the table. Tony stared at it.

"He never appreciated my affections." Fandral said quietly. Tony sighed. "Well, that's what you get for dating a prince. From what I hear, most of them are snobs anyway." Fandral wiped his mouth, inhaling through his nose to clear his head.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Fandral told him. Tony smiled. "Good luck." Fandral stood abruptly and went to the elevator. Once he was in he requested to go to Loki's chambers.

"I am sorry, but, Mr. Laufeyson has asked that no one be allowed onto his floor today." Fandral pinched the bridge of his nose and went back down to Tony's floor.

"What's the matter? He kick you out that fast?" the inventor asked. Fandral shook his head.

"Your machine said he's not letting anyone up." Tony frowned.

"Well that's not right. All the floors are supposed to be open. And you should be allowed to make up with him. No matter how mad he is." Fandral smiled.

"What will you do?" he asked. Tony grinned.

"How about when I get back from my business meeting next month, I'll arrange a nice dinner for you too. You both can go out somewhere nice and eat. You can talk a bit; fix things between you both." the inventor suggested. Fandral smiled.

"I think that would be excellent." the warrior said.

"Thank you Anthony Stark." he said.

"I will make sure Loki acknowledges me." he said.

"You better. I expect you and Loki to be curled up together on the sofa on the communal floor in two months." Fandral laughed.

"Well, I'll try."

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Tony sighed. He was in a business suit, standing in front of the mirror studying every inch of his appearance. Pepper had called him an hour ago, telling him not to be late for the meeting in Japan.

He gave himself another once-over before stepping away. He went to the elevator and rode down to the communal floor to check in on things. He didn't really like meetings. But, being the owner of a a billion dollar company required him to attend.

Steve greeted him with a smile when he entered the room.

"Hey Tony. Good luck at the meeting." the captain said. Tony grinned.

"As if they'd say no the the great Tony Stark." he huffed. He looked over at Thor who was trying to operate the toaster. He frowned.

"I really don't want to leave now." he said, pointing. Steve sighed.

"Thor be careful. Those  _can_  catch fire and will if not handled properly." he said. Thor smiled and just nodded.

"Good day friend Stark. I wish you victory in your current battle." he said.

Tony sighed.

* * *

Bruce bit into his sandwich, watching the screen of molecules swim around. He glanced over at the arc reactor lying out.

Tony hadn't been able to make any more repairs to JARVIS since he'd had to leave for his business meeting. The machine was apparently a miniaturized version of it, connected to the main frame. It was quite careless of Tony to leave it out.

He sighed and reached out to grab it so he could put it away.

Everything happened in slow motion.

His drink spilled and spread across the table. It reached the arc reactor and the device fizzed and began to make worrisome crackling noises. Then the lights went out and the tower went into Emergency Power Mode.

"Uh oh."

* * *

Natasha sighed as she got up. The lights had cut off suddenly and the power had shut down.

"BANNER!" she yelled. She was going to kill that man.

* * *

Clint cursed as he made his way to the elevator. Who knew that the tower went into complete lock down when the main power core shut down?

"JARVIS open the elevator." he said. No response.

"JARVIS?" he asked. Shit. The AI was down too. Oh well at least they had stairs too. And vents. Thank God for the vents.

* * *

The Avengers all met up on Steve's floor. The Captain himself was lighting candles in the dark room.

"Alright so apparently the power went out and the back up power is booting up. Why don't we all just stay here until things improve ok?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But what of Loki? And my friends? Should they not also be accompanying us?" Thor asked. Steve shrugged and Clint snorted.

"I say let Loki stay where he is for now. He's not doing any harm right? And you're friends are warriors. Surely a little darkness won't hurt them. Ok?" Thor nodded slowly.

"Alright. I trust you friends." he said.

* * *

When the lights went out, Loki had been reading quite a good book. He sighed.

"JARVIS I command that you turn the lights back on." Nothing happened.

Loki hadn't been expecting there to be a secret staircase he didn't know about in the living room near the fireplace. He was surprised when he heard a door slide open and someone step out. Thinking it to be Natasha since she could so easily bypass Stark's protocols, he turned to greet her, and then tell her to go away. He did not expect it to be Fandral.

The god scrambled off the couch and onto the floor. Fandral watched him, eyes shining with amusement.

"Hello Loki." he said. Loki stared at him.

"L-leave my floor. Now." the god commanded. Fandral smiled and walked around the sofa. He sat down, crossing his legs and leaning back, ignoring the god.

"You were quite rude to me on Stark's floor. You know that?" he said quietly. Loki swallowed.

"Fandral, please...just leave." Loki said, voice shaking. The warrior smiled.

"You remember when we used to have so much fun?" he asked. Loki blinked back tears.

"Those times...weren't fun for me." he choked out. Fandral sighed.

"Don't lie Loki. You know I hate it when you try to deceive me." Fandral snarled. He stood, making Loki drag himself away from him.

"Don't move." Fandral ordered. Loki felt his body freeze against his will. The man was getting angry now. He knew from experience that things would end very badly for him if he disobeyed him while he was like this. There'd be even less punishment if he didn't.

Loki closed his eyes as Fandral ran a hand over his face.

"You've always been so very pretty." he whispered. Loki said nothing as his hand traveled down to his neck.

"You know how this works Loki." he said. Loki sobbed openly as his clothes were removed by force.

"Please Fandral...don't." he begged. Fandral smiled, groaning.

"Say my name again." he ordered. Loki ground his teeth together, staying quiet. Fandral grunted and gripped his hair, pulling painfully. Loki began to cry harder.

"F-Fand-dral...please." he sobbed. Loki tried to pull away from the other man as his clothes were removed. "Please..." he said again.

Fandral forced him to bend over the kitchen counter.

"You know you love this Loki." he whispered. He leaned close to Loki's ear.

"Where do you keep the lubricant?" he asked softly. Loki let out a choked gasp.

"I-I d-don't have an-any." he said. Fandral smiled.

"Well this is going to be a very painful experience for you now isn't it?" Tears spilled from the god's eyes.

"I have...oil." he said brokenly. Fandral smiled.

"Come on then and find it. We'll need it." He yanked Loki up by his hair and pushed him ahead. Loki went toward his bedroom. His legs were shaking so badly, he tripped over the rug on the floor. Using this to his advantage, Loki spun around and elbowed Fandral in the face. He hit him again so that he would fall to his knees and ran to the elevator, grabbing his pants on the way. Fandral cursed, wiping his bloody nose. He tackled Loki to the floor, pinning him there.

"You little bitch! After all I have given you, you  _dare_  to strike me? You're so lucky I want to fuck you more than I want to punish you. Now get up. Try anything else and I'll break your fucking neck." he growled. He forced Loki into his bedroom and threw him onto the bed. He kept an eye on the god as he opened all of the god's drawers, looking for the mentioned oil. He smiled when his hand brushed against a hard shape.

"Oh Loki, you little slut." He held up the dildo, grinning. Loki turned his face away, his face burning with shame. Fandral finally found the oil and then stripped himself of his clothing. He climbed onto the bed on top of Loki. He kicked the god's legs apart and slicked his fingers before forcefully shoving a finger up Loki's anus. The god cried out in pain, the sound muffled against the pillow.

"Shhh. Don't worry Loki. You'll enjoy this soon." Fandral crooned. Loki sobbed as another finger was added and he felt himself being scissored open. After the addition of the forth finger, Fandral removed his hand and lined his slicked up cock up with Loki's entrance. Loki tensed as he shoved in, biting back his cry of pain. He would not give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

After what seemed like forever, Loki finally felt Fandral spill into him, hearing the telltale groan above him. He unclenched his muscles in relief. It was finally over. He heard the other man stand and search for his clothes.

"Tomorrow night I expect you to be more compliant."

Loki cried for the rest of the night.

* * *

Thor greeted Fandral as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Where have you been friend?" the blond thunder god boomed. Fandral smiled.

"I was speaking with your brother. We...straightened some things out." he said. He grabbed a bottle of water and took a long drink from it.

"I think we're good now."

**Author's Note:**

> So after some thinking I've revised some stuff to make things go smoother. Nothing much. Hope you enjoy now!  
> :)


End file.
